This invention relates to chairs of the collapsible or knocked-down variety and particularly to chairs having but two elements and readily assembled and disassembled without supplementary securing means being either required or removed.
Chairs having rapid collapsibility or erection capability have been known and in use for many years. Early technology discloses chairs which are slotted and dovetailed to fit together so as to remain locked in assembled positions without auxiliary securing means, such as screws, nails and the like. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,435 discloses a two-piece chair comprised of two flat elements which are shaped so as to mate in an interlocking arrangement, thereby forming a convenience chair which is easily disassembled and erected. In the patented device the nature of the interlocking relationship between the two pieces demands that the two elements be of a flat construction and therefore of limited utility as a comfort seating device in home or formal uses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,074, there is disclosed a two-piece chair comprised of two rigid parts, one having a transverse opening through which the other part is slidably insertable to form a rigid seating structure. This type of collapsible structure is almost totally amenable to outdoor convenience use such as at beaches, parks, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel chair requiring only two pieces which engage and interlock to form a chair for any use without requiring auxiliary securing means. The nature of the interlocking relationship of the two elements is such that the two pieces may be readily separated and the common elements of a plurality of chairs may be conveniently stored in compact arrangements. Another advantage of the present invention is that the chair elements may be made of any suitable material such as metal or plastic material. A still further benefit of the present invention is that the chair elements are not shape limited and therefore may be comfort constructed.